1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a package structure with improved manufacturing efficiency and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a high-density and high-performance semiconductor package, various package technologies have been developed. As the semiconductor package technologies, there is a package technology which bonds a die to a circuit board using a non-conductive paste (NCP). In more detail, the semiconductor package is manufactured by bonding a die to a circuit board while connecting a copper pillar and a metal bump to be aligned with each other, after the die having a copper (Cu) pillar disposed on one surface thereof and the circuit board having a metal bump disposed on one surface thereof are prepared and a non-conductive paste is interposed between the die and the circuit board.
However, in the case of the package technology using the non-conductive paste, a phenomenon that the non-conductive paste is not completely filled between the circuit board and the bump at the time of the packaging occurs. In this case, voids occur within the non-conductive paste, which is a cause of the occurrence of short between circuit patterns of the semiconductor package. Further, when a pitch between the metal pillars of the die is fine, it is difficult to match the metal pillars with the metal bumps, which causes the packaging defect.